Hero's Redemption
by Allie Quinn
Summary: When Dumbledore is murdered, and Harry is given an item of unmeasured power, he Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco travel back to a time when Hogwrts is just being formed and the founders are still sorting themselves
1. Default Chapter

"Put down your wand, Longbottom, we don't want the whole class to catch fire, now do we?" Snapes cool voice echoed around the large granite dungeon where Potions class was underway. The Slytherin's laughed easily at this distraction and made snide remarks, much to the amusement of the Potions master himself. Neville looked sadly down at the ruins of what had once been his growing drought but now resembled more of a crusty piece of toast.  
  
"That will be ten points from Gryffindor, for an insanely easy potion botched . again." Snape said the last word as he looked down at poor Neville, who was by now looking on the verge of a panic attack. Farther back from this scene, towards the back of the cold unfriendly classroom sat three students, one with great bushy curls, another with flaming red hair, and the last with messy, jet black hair. If one were to look too closely at this boys head, they could distinguish a small, lightning bolt scar running from his hairline halfway down his forehead. The hair in front of it looked as if it had been purposely pushed down to hide the scar, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Someday, when he isn't looking, I'd like to shove that cauldron halfway up his" "Ron!" Hermione cut him off with an indignant look. It was true, Snape left much to be desired from his kindness, but he was still a Hogwarts teacher, which entitled him (In Hermione's mind) to at least some respect.  
  
Harry listened to his friends' squabbling for a moment before becoming disinterested and turning away. He loved his friends, but the constant fighting was driving him slowly insane. And he knew how Ron felt about Hermione, he could hear him talking in his sleep, but the truth was, no matter how much Ron cared for Hermione, Harry really didn't think she liked him in that way. He hadn't told this to Ron, though, and even if he had, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't have listened.  
  
As Harry was lost in his own thoughts, his eyes unseeingly scanned the room. Across from him, sitting between his usual cronies, sat none other than one Draco Malfoy. His silver hair glinted off the candles light and made it look like he had a halo around him. But he was no angel, he was the epitome of all Slytherin stood for. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the names together sounded foreign in ones mouth, as if it were not meant to be spoken. Currently, Draco was chatting up Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin with a pug face and tight curls. Every student at Hogwarts knew they were going out, though they couldn't help but wonder why someone as good looking as Draco would go out with her.  
  
Draco looked up and met eyes with Harry, a sneer formed on his features. Harry saw him mouth the words 'Scar head' but made no motion back. He turned back to his friends just as they seemed to be finishing up their conversation. "Well, fine," Hermione was saying grumpily "Maybe he is rather unpleasant, but he is a teacher!" Ron scoffed which only served to make Hermione to frown in distaste. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her expression, and Hermione smiled too.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something when the bell tolling end of class rang. Across the room, Neville Longbottom let out a relieved sigh, causing him to relax his grip on the cauldron and making it topple forward. Hermione, Harry and Ron rushed forward to help their friend as Draco howled with laughter.  
  
"Poor Longbottom, can't even keep a cauldron straight, can he?" He crowed much to the delight of his fellow Slytherins. Harry looked up from the spilt contents of the cauldron and made to grip his wand, but a firm hand on his shoulder held him back. Harry looked over and saw Hermione, a worried expression on her face. "Harry, don't, remember what happened the last time you attacked Malfoy?" She whispered hurriedly, Harry grimaced at the thought but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco took this as a sign of weakness and screamed with even more unbridled laughter. Harry could take no more and he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Draco's chest he bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
At once, a glowing silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand, charging Draco. He stumbled backwards and fell over a cauldron, his arms flailed and for a moment, Harry had the expression of a very angry pigeon. Draco fell backwards and landed in the water drain, sending ice cold water all over him and his fellow Slytherins. Now it was the Gryffindors turn for laughter as they all crowed their delight. Having no Dementor to attack, Harry's Patronus flickered and vanished.  
  
"You'll be sorry, Scar Face!" Draco cried, clambering to his feet and raising his wand. Half the Gryffindor's rallied around Harry, as well as the Slytherin's around Draco. But before anyone could make a move, a loud, ringing voice sounded through the Dungeon's halls. Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice sounded choked and frightened. Instantly Harry felt fear, he had never heard McGonagall like that.  
  
"All students, report to your Common Rooms, immediately," She said, everyone was silent as they looked up towards where the sound was coming from. "There has been a great tragedy, all of you will be heading home in the morning," Her voice was cracking and Harry mentally urged her on, a great feeling of dread was tearing at his stomach. "Headmaster Dumbledore has been . has been" Another choking sound, this time accompanied by a sob. "Murdered." 


	2. The Fall

A dead silence descended the Potions lab, it seemed to consume every one of them. Although McGonagall's booming voice had long since silenced, the magnitude of her words weighed on every one of them. Beside him, Harry heard Hermione let out a whimper, as if she were a frightened child. All of them, every one, stood where they were, an odd glazed look in their eyes. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike stood motionless.  
  
There was a click and the small door that led into Snapes office opened, letting his tall figure back into the classroom. Harry saw his face, his eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was drawn down, as if in eternal bad taste, Harry thought he wore an odd expression, even for him. When he spoke, it made most of the students jump, although it was in a soft voice, everyone seemed to be off in their own world and Snape's voice brought them crashing back down into this one ... the one where the invincible died.  
  
"If you will all follow me, I will escort you back to your Common Room's," He said, some of the girls took this as a sign to let go and began crying. Harry was beyond tears. Dumbledore was like his father, more importantly, he was a friend. He was Harry's protector, along with everyone else. How could someone like that ...? He couldn't even bring himself to think it, the word was dirty, it was horrid. Death.  
  
Harry was aware of hot streaks going down his cheek and knew he was crying, he threw a defiant look at Draco, as if daring him to make light of this situation. But to his surprise, Draco cast his eyes downward at his glare, as if ashamed.  
  
The students were all filing out of the classroom now, up the stone corridor and towards the Great Hall. Somehow, the school seemed different, less attractive. Ron was walking beside him, his face streaked with tears too. Harry suddenly stopped, breaking out of his reverie. This wasn't right, Dumbledore couldn't be dead, he was ... is the most powerful wizard of all time, he couldn't be dead. They were passing the corridor Harry knew to lead off towards Dumbledore's office and without a second thought, he tore across the hall and towards it, Ron let out a cry and followed, as did Hermione.  
  
Harry hoped the others hadn't noticed him, in truth, he hoped Hermione and Ron hadn't either, but he could hear their feet padding along behind him. How could this happen? It was his sixth year, the death of his Godfather had just lessoned it's vice like grief and he was able to think of Sirius without tears, now this? It wasn't right. It wasn't right.  
  
"Harry!" He heard Hermione pant behind him, her and Ron were running fast to try to catch up, but Harry put on another burst of speed and tore down the hallways towards Dumbledore's office. He was going to prove this was wrong, he would open the door and Dumbledore's cool, blue eyes would look up from his work, a sparkle lighting his half moon glasses.  
  
And there it was, the entrance to the Headmasters office. Harry slowed and stopped, standing before the great brass statue. Behind him, Ron and Hermione caught up, panting and clutching their sides.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron managed. Hermione was looking at him with a mixture of fear and pain. Harry hated that look, he didn't know why, but he did. "Harry," She pleaded "It's dangerous, whoever . killed him could still be here," Ron nodded vigorously at the sentence and cast a nervous glance around, as if a hidden Death Eater might spring from the shadows. But instead of answering them, Harry turned back to the statue and began to spout off words.  
  
"Cockroach clusters, Bertie Bots, Fizzing whizbies!" This was familiar, he had gone through something similar in his fourth year, but never under such grave circumstances. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and stepped forward towards Harry; Ron laid a hand on his shoulder as Harry continued to shout words at the statue. The words, however, began to run together and become undistinguishable, Harry's shoulders shook with the effort of holding back great sobs. He beat his fists against the statue, yelling for it to open up.  
  
Hermione turned away from the scene, covering her mouth from her own tears. Ron propped Harry up as he shook with rage and grief. How could he do this to him? How could he leave him like this? Harry began to hit the statue as hard as he could, sending little metallic noises bouncing off the corridors walls, Ron let go of him and stood back, almost afraid of this primal behavior, Hermione let out another cry and put her hand to the icy wall, steadying herself.  
  
Harry's fists were bloody from hitting the harsh statue but he didn't care, he had to get in, he had to prove Dumbledore was alright. A firm grip was on his shoulder, pulling him back from his objective. Harry struggled against it. No, he had to get in he had to prove the Headmaster was alright!  
  
"Potter, get a grip!" It was Snape, he must have dropped off the other students and noticed he wasn't there. That must have taken a long time, how long had he been pounding this statue?  
  
"NO! HE'S IN THERE, WE HAVE TO HELP HIM, HE NEEDS HELP!" Harry bellowed into Snapes face. He didn't realize, but Draco stood behind Snape, an expression of fear mixed with uncertainty. Snape just held Harry's arms at his side, the kind of thing nice men in white coats would do. But he wasn't insane, Dumbledore was alright . wasn't he?  
  
"Potter, calm yourself or I shall have to use calming methods." Snape said through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold a writhing Harry.  
  
"No! Listen, he's alright . he's alright" Was all Harry could manage. Snape looked worried, as if searching for what to do. Finally, after some thought, he seemed to come to a conclusion.  
  
"If you calm down, I can tell you what happened" He said quickly, and Harry understood. He slumped down onto the wall and slid, until he was in a sitting position on the floor. His hands went up to his face and he removed his glasses, wiping his eyes. Great, now Malfoy had seen him cry.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to join him, sitting on either side of Harry.  
  
"This is what I've just been told by Professor McGonagall," Snape began, Draco stood next to him, waiting to hear this explanation first hand. "Apparently, a group of Death Eaters along with . The Dark Lord,"  
  
"Why don't you call him Voldemort?!" Harry spat to his friends and Snape wincing "He's your master, isn't he?" He knew he was being mean and unfair, but he was beyond any sense of politeness. Snape recovered and chose to ignore this little outburst, but when he resumed, his voice was strained.  
  
"Apparently, they managed to get in through a secret tunnel located directly above the Headmasters office. He was, at the time, feeding his pet Phoenix when they dropped in. From what I've heard, it wasn't a fair fight," Harry turned his head away and closed his eyes, not really wanting to hear the rest, but in a sense, needing to. Snape went on: "They took no time in breaking his wand, leaving him defenseless, but the Headmaster does know magic that does not transfer to wands, he killed four Death Eaters before the Dark Lord managed to . kill him."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and searched his face for any kind of remorse, but found only his stoic nature and hard features. She looked back at Harry. Oh Harry, he had been through so much, and now this? Tears swarmed her eyes and burned her throat, but she had to stay strong, for Harry, for all of them.  
  
"P-professor?" She managed "Where are the Death Eaters and V-v-voldemort," The word made her cringe but she plowed on nonetheless. "Where are they now?"  
  
Snape opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the statue began to move. They all looked up, expecting to see their Headmaster, alive and well. Instead, there stood Professor McGonagall, her face haggard and worn. She looked down at them, but there was not much surprise on her face. Hermione thought perhaps there wasn't room for it.  
  
"Oh," McGonagall said softly "I was just coming for you, Potter, and I suppose all of you can come too ." She seemed to be in a dream state, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. They all stood up and began to follow her when there was a cry from farther down that hall, the party turned to see a streak of red careening down the hall towards them. After a moment, it hit Ron and began to sob.  
  
"I thought something had happened to you!" Ginny Weasley cried, holding onto her last sibling at Hogwarts. Snape looked down at her, somewhere between amusement and anger. No one made a move for her to leave so she followed them in. Harry was rather happy she was there, he didn't quite know why, but she made him calmer.  
  
The group entered the office in single file, Professor McGonagall first, then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Snape and finally Draco. There was a large context from the office Harry had been in the previous year and this one, for one thing, items were strewn on the floor like toys, and there was red on one wall. His stomach turned as Harry realized it must have been blood.  
  
Professor McGonagall motioned for them to sit and most of them did, except Draco who was standing in the shadows, looking uncomfortable. McGonagall stepped behind the desk that had belonged to their dear Headmaster, but now resembled a war zone.  
  
"As I'm sure Professor Snape has told you, Albus Dumbledore has been attacked and is now dead," She said this as if it were merely fact, and Harry hated her for it. Why was she not more upset? "He has, however, planned for this, if just such an occasion might arise. Hogwart's students will be sent home and the school will close until his brother, Answorth Dumbledore arrives."  
  
"I thought his brother was named Aberfroth, or something," Draco offered from his corner, the group turned to look at him and he scowled.  
  
"Well, yes, but he has more than one, the brother I am referring to is more, ah, reliable" McGonagall went on "But he did leave explicate instructions that you, Harry, are to receive something no later than an hour after his death." Harry almost jumped at his name, he was in such a stupor. And now Professor McGonagall walked from behind the recent Headmasters desk and to a cabinet in the corner. She opened the lock with a small key and Harry recognized the Pensive. The Professor removed a small parcel and walked to Harry, standing before him she looked down.  
  
"He has never told me or anyone else what this is, but it is indeed meant for you." And with that, she dropped it into his hand. It was small, and round. A small tag hung from the common brown paper it was wrapped in, Harry recognized Dumbledore's loopy cursive. It read "Mr. Harry Potter, upon my death"  
  
He looked up at McGonagall, then at Ron, then at Hermione, each was looking expectantly at the parcel. Harry looked back down at his new treasure and began to remove the paper. At first, Harry was sure it was a Remembrall, it was about that size, and made from spun glass that seemed so thin, if he pressed too hard it would shatter. Inside, and Harry had to strain to see, was a tiny Hourglass, spinning faster than he could make out. It was supported by nothing and spun directly in the middle of the sphere. When he held it, Harry felt a great warmness come over him, as if everything would be alright.  
  
Finally, he noticed a note that had fallen out of the wrapping, he gingerly picked it up, careful not to hurt the glass.  
  
Harry, Only in dreams shall men be truly free, thus it has always been, and thus it  
shall always be.  
Use it well.  
  
He read it over twice before lowering it. Fresh tears rolled down his face as he looked back up at McGonagall. She was talking again, but not with him, she was facing Snape.  
  
"You'll need to get the students out of the castle, Severus, whoever did this is surly still here," And as if by some terrible cue, an explosion could be heard in the office. It rocked the very ground where Harry's feet rested, making him clutch the note in fear of dropping it with his new perfect sphere. McGonagall had a look of intense panic on her face but she suppressed it.  
  
"Get the children out, NOW!" She called as another great boom sounded. Immediately they were ushered out, Snape in the lead and Draco again trailing. Harry turned back in time to see Professor McGonagall race off in the direction of the Great Hall, wand raised.  
  
The corridors shook as they ran, sending little sprays of gravel at them. Snape was leading them out, but Harry wanted to stay, he wanted to go help. Before he could do anything, though, Snape seemed to know what he was thinking and grabbed his robes, pulling him forward.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco ran behind them, past a crumbling staircase as another giant crash sounded.  
  
"What's happening?!" Harry could hear Ginny call, though he couldn't see her for the film of crumbling dust was a thick as smoke.  
  
"The Death Eaters, they must be attacking the castle!" Ron called.  
  
"Oh, is that just a hunch, Weasley?" Draco shouted sarcastically, a life and death situation not spoiling his witty remarks.  
  
Finally Snape led them to the great oak front doors and threw them open, standing beside them as the group pelted out, when Draco ran through, he followed, ushering them onto the Quidditch Pitch. Then, and only then did they realize the gravity of the situation. Death Eaters had somehow obtained dragons and were in the process of flying around the school, attacking it from all sides. Harry realized that they were the only students outside and knew the rest of them, including the faculty, were still in there.  
  
He watched as Gryffindor tower fall almost gracefully and crashed onto another part of the school, they were all too shocked to do anything but stare as this happened.  
  
Big fireballs shot out of the dragons mouths as the Death Eaters swooped in and out of the many turrets of the castle. This couldn't be happening, Harry thought feverishly, Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world, nothing could touch it.  
  
They watched as the castle gave one last shudder, and collapsed. The Death Eaters flew off towards the Forbidden Forest, not noticing the small group of students and one teacher. Ginny let out a scream as she watched the school crumble to the ground. All those lives, all those people, dead.  
  
The air was still again, and the deafening sounds of explosions had ceased. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay in ruins. 


	3. The Noble School Of Hogwarts

"Wow"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ron, who had muttered this in a quiet voice. He looked back into the faces of the last remaining Hogwarts students.  
  
"What?" He said, face turning a frightening shade of scarlet.  
  
"That's it? Just 'wow'?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Well, I mean . it was . big" He trailed off and looked down at his feet. Harry had been the only one not to turn and look at him when he muttered this comment. He was looking at the remains of his home for the past six years, part of it was on fire, probably from the dragon. Was this even actually happening? It couldn't be, it was early September and the biggest worry on his mind was Snape's extra credit assignments, and then it all came crashing down . literally. The realization had not quite hit him yet.  
  
"Look, just calm down, please?" Hermione was saying, standing between the feuding siblings. "This is .. just horrible, and it'll only get worse with arguing."  
  
"Yes, listen to the Mudblood, she knows what she's talking about," Draco spat sarcastically, narrowing his gray eyes at her. Ron and Ginny both turned from bickering with each other to yell at Malfoy. All of this fell on Harry's deaf ears, however, he was much to busy reeling from this shock.  
  
"Shut up, all of you," Came Snapes cool voice. He seemed to be breathing quite hard for someone who had been standing still for a while. "I need to think," The students immediately fell silent, except Draco who felt it necessary to step on Ron's foot rather hard, but this was done discretely, at least.  
  
"What's going to happen, sir?" Hermione asked timidly after Snape didn't say anything for a few minutes. Her question pierced the silence and almost startled Ginny, who was looking at Harry worriedly.  
  
"Most likely, you will be sent home, the nearest school in Britain is Alerckins School Of Sorcery, so it is highly probable you will be sent there." He said this as if it were nothing more than answering a question about Skirt Saplings for brewing purposes, not a question about the rest of their lives.  
  
"I'm going to go into Hogsmeade and see if they have any owls for use, we need to call the Ministry." And he began to walk down the pitch where the party stood and towards the small town of Hogsmeade, Draco looked as if he was thinking of following, but decided against it. Harry finally turned around to face them, they were indeed a sight to see, five ex-Hogwarts students, faces and robes covered in dust and grime from the falling castle. They barely looked familiar, more like statues, or the frozen citizens of Pompeii.  
  
It was an awkward silence that hung there above them, Hermione turned a rock over under her foot absently and Draco fingered his nails.  
  
"Well, at least Snape's gone," Ron said, trying to sound up beat. Harry rounded on him, shoving his face in his.  
  
"That's all you have to say? Hundreds of students and teachers die only FEET from where you are and all you have to do is comment on where Snape is?!" Ron looked taken aback, but said nothing in return. He was smart enough not to fight a grieving man.  
  
Ginny stepped forward and pulled Harry back, he let her do this, though he never removed his eyes from Ron's.  
  
"I think we need to get away from here," She said softly.  
  
"Oh, that's a great idea, wow, who would have thought that the Weasley clan would spawn another kid even more idiotic than the first six," Said Draco, turning around in a semi circle.  
  
"No one said you had to come, Malfoy" Said Ginny briskly.  
  
"He'll probably just run back to Snape and tell him where we go." Ron muttered, matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco bristled. "And what does that mean, Weasley?"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know!"  
  
"Then I won't, I can not know all on my own, thank you"  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy,"  
  
Ginny stepped between them. "Both of you, Hermione's right, stop arguing, what'll it serve to do? The fact is Hogwarts just collapsed, we're on our own, and we don't need childish bickering."  
  
"Ginny, get a grip," Reasoned Ron "You know what Snape is, and you know what Malfoy's father is, why do you think Malfoy's the only one besides us to get out?" Ron turned to Draco. "Why were you following him? Did he tell you to come?"  
  
"He ..." Draco faltered. It was true, Professor Snape had asked him to come, but it was only because he needed help finding Potter. Right?  
  
"There you go," Sneered Ron satisfactorily, as if he were a lawyer who had just won a case "You-Know-Who planned this, and since Malfoy's dad is such a big shot, he arranged for Ol' Snape to get his only son out, bet he didn't know he would end up saving Harry too."  
  
Draco scowled and turned away. That was impossible, his father would tell him if anything that big were to happen, he had friends in there, a girlfriend, it was insane and ... probably true. No one else in the group said anything, too shocked at what Ron had said, it did make sense. Ron looked as though he had won a small prize.  
  
"If that's true, we need to get away from here, fast, for all we know Snape could be calling the Death Eaters now," Harry said, addressing his fellow Gryffindors, his back to Draco. There was a general nod of a agreement but no one came forth with any ideas. Hermione brushed hair from her face and started speaking, the rest of the group, having no other ideas listened intently.  
  
Behind them Draco was breathing hard looking with blind eyes at the forest before him. Could this be true? He knew his father could kill people, it came with the job ... but a whole school? With children as young as ten? His life as he knew it, whether he liked it or not, had ended. He was the son of a child murderer and even if Lucius could find a way to wriggle out of it, he would never be innocent in Draco's eyes. Child murderer. He felt dirty all over, and it was not just the debris from the school, it was as if something had torn his heart in two.  
  
" I ... Didn't know .." His voice was calm, almost serene, but it held a note of pain that consumed him. He didn't look at them, his eyes remained fixed on a central point before him. For a moment Draco wondered why his heart didn't explode from his chest, it was beating so hard.  
  
Hermione stopped talking, the group turned around and looked at him. Ron looked cynical and he opened his mouth to say something, perhaps something callous, but just then Ginny did something odd. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his back, in what could be mistaken for a gesture of comfort. Draco tensed. The hand was clumsy and unsure, placed on his back with just a hint of fear. Ginny seemed confused at herself on why she was doing this, but she spoke quietly and steadily nonetheless.  
  
"I know, we .. know" After a moment she pulled her hand back and Draco relaxed. Harry looked stunned, had this been an emotion? Much less an emotion of pain and guilt from Draco Malfoy? Harry could remember times when Malfoy had poked fun at his parents murder without so much as a twinge of guilt, but now he was coming close to something, and Harry was unsure what it was. Perhaps ... repenting? Things had changed. In the short time when the castle fell and the smoke rose up, they had changed. It seemed like such a long time ago that the group had bickered over Quidditch or classes, none of that mattered. Like it or not, they were not the same people, and the sooner they realized this, the sooner they could begin to make sense of it all.  
  
No one spoke. In the distance a bird cried and the trees swayed. A faint breeze ruffled Harry's hair. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Ron stepped forward.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" He asked, tentatively. "Do you reckon maybe some people might still be alive in there?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction Hogwarts once stood. Hermione surveyed the rubble. If it could even still be called that, the ground looked more like a war zone.  
  
"I doubt it," She said, obvious pain in her voice "Whoever was on the ground floor was crushed by the top floors and whomever were in the towers were most likely killed somewhere on the way down." She gave a mirthless laugh "It was perfect, the Death Eaters did their job to the letter."  
  
Ginny stepped forward, the dust on her face showing clean streaks where tears were falling. "We are Hogwarts students," She said, pride and pain in her voice "We were taught by the bravest, best, smartest, we attended with the honorable, the noble, the kind. We can make it through this, because we are Hogwarts students and something that Voldemort can't take away is the fact that we are from Hogwarts, and if nothing else, we fight in the name of our school." The faces of the students, bruised and battered and dirty all shone with pride. They were the last remaining Hogwarts students, and it was fitting, the dust and mortar had covered them, the patches that proclaimed their houses were covered. There was no such thing as houses anymore, just the students of Hogwarts, and they were not going to give up.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny with respect and pride. It was true, they were all from the noble school of Hogwarts and that couldn't change. All at once the magnitude of the situation weighed on them and it was heavy. To break it, Ron spoke, and it did not go un appreciated.  
  
"We need to get away from here, if nothing else, even if Snape is on our side, we don't know for sure, we need to get away and at least clear our heads."  
  
Off to the side, Hermione brightened up. "Harry!" She exclaimed brightly "The ball!" Harry looked at her blankly, the realization dawned. Yes, of course, the crystal ball Dumbledore had given him. Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew it, despite the rocks and tumble it remained unbroken, to everyone's amazement. Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all crowded around the sphere, craning their necks to see. Harry shook it once, then looked up at Hermione, shrugging.  
  
"Try squeezing it?" She suggested, helpfully. Harry squeezed. Nothing happened. Draco reached forward to grab it but Ron knocked his hand away.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Malfoy." He said, angrily. Draco pushed him aside and reached for it again, this time Ron hit his hand away with such force Harry's arm was knocked. This caused him to loose control of the tiny sphere and drop it. Things seemed to go in slow motion as it fell to earth, a collective intake of breath before it hit. All at once the small spun glass orb shattered, emitting tiny pieces of glass all around. They heard the tinkling of glass and watched as the small hour turner inside came tumbling out and onto the stained grass. For a moment nothing happened, then time stopped. The group of five stood motionless, the same expression frozen on their faces. Then all of a sudden a bright white light exploded around them and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
All that remained where they stood was the shattered remains of Harry's glasses. 


	4. We Are The Students Of Hogwarts

Harry was dipped into a downward spiral and before he could let out a shout for the others he was twisting and spinning across what seemed like an endless cavern of darkness and light, all at once. It felt as if he were being hurled against jagged rock and broken glass, he spun and felt his head shatter against something, every bone in his body was broken, Harry was sure of it, but before he could cry out his pain, it was over. He lay on a hard surface, gasping for breath and writhing with remembered pain. After a moment he opened his eyes. The afternoon sun beat down on him and he could hear birds calling to one another. He tried to sit up and his head felt like it would burst, there was a dull ache in his right hand, but he paid it no mind. It was only at this moment that he realized he had arrived at wherever this place was without his glasses. Looking around he saw blearily that he was in a sort of field, around him were stone ruins and beyond that rugged mountains. The only sound were that of the birds, the wind and Harry's own ragged breathing.

"Aw, no." He mumbled in a hoarse voice. The dull ache in his right hand had turned into a searing pain. He winced and look down at it. He simply stared at it for a moment, uncomprehending. When he landed, or apparated, or whatever it was he did, his right hand had managed to pierce a metal rod. As Harry sat his hand was pinned to the ground by the rod. He swallowed, he knew what he had to do, but the thought of it was sickening. The pain was still not that bad, but Harry knew in an hour or so the shock would be gone and the pain would be unbearable. He set about bracing himself and with one fluid motion he pulled his hand up with all his might. Harry grit his teeth and waited for the pain to ease, he could feel blood escaping his body with every heart beat. He ripped part of his robe off and tied it around his hand as a bandage. He would have used his wand, but he never was that good with medi wizard magic.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! ... Draco?" Harry was instantly overjoyed to hear a familiar voice and he stood up to wave his arms in the direction of Ginny's voice.

"Over here!" He called and watched as Ginny's head turned and she hurried over, visibly relieved to see another person. Her robes were ripped in places and there was a cut over her left eye, but she didn't look like she had sustained any life threatening wounds. Harry breathed out, relieved too.

"Harry!" She squealed, running up to him and throwing her arms over his shoulders. "Oh Harry, where are we? I can't find Ron or Hermione. What happened? It felt...oh it felt horrible, like knives, oh Harry..." She buried her face in Harry's chest. Harry awkwardly patted her head.

"Er, it's alright." He said. Ginny sniffed and stood back, wiping her eye on the corner of her dirty sleeve. Without thinking, Harry stepped forward and studied her forehead where the cut was. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Well, I don't think it'll leave any lightning scars." He smiled and Ginny did too. She looked downward and gasped.

"Oh, but you're hurt!" She cried, gingerly holding his hand, where the bandage was soaking with blood.

"Ho! You down there, are you alright!?" A booming voice echoed in the valley and both Harry and Ginny looked up to face a well built man, maybe in his late twenties, with shaggy black hair and a playful face sitting atop a pure white horse. He was facing them, on one of the rolling hills, waiting for their reply.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and said the impossible, but Harry didn't need telling, he knew what he was seeing. Harry stood motionless. Atop the horse...was Sirius Black.

Draco stood up carefully and made a half hearted attempt to brush off the infinite amount of dirt and grime from his once pristine robes, he had just opened his eyes and the light from the sun was almost blinding, but once his eyes adjusted, he was able to take stock of his surroundings, he seemed to be in a series of valley's, separated by rolling hills and beyond jagged mountains. The air was crisp, like the air after a winter shower, the only sound was the wind and a little stream a few feet from him with steadily moving water. He walked towards it, intending to clean his face a bit when he saw her. Hermione. He knew it instantly. She was lying across the stream in a crumpled heap, her eyes were closed. Draco saw at once what had happened, her head had hit a rock when she had hit the ground, a small bit of blood was pooling around her head.

Cold panic embraced Draco and before he knew what he was doing he was clambering across the stream towards Hermione. He knelt down beside her and put his ear to her mouth, listening for breath. After a moment he could distinguish a kind of rattle coming from her throat. He sighed. At least she was alive. Draco carefully rolled her on her back and moved her hands so that they were on her chest, he ripped a bit of clothe from his robes and wet it in the stream, then he placed it upon her head and the wound. Hermione tensed at the pressure on her cut but didn't do anything to stop it. Draco sat back. He wondered if he would have been helping her, this filthy Mudblood before he had seen Hogwarts collapse, before he had realized what his father was. All he knew was that he would not be like his father, he would not be a murderer. This girl...Hermione, stood for everything his father was and Draco was going to help her.

He put his ear over her mouth again and listened for breath. At that instant Draco heard an animalistic cry.

"MURDERER!" He looked up in time to see a streak of red hair come running towards him, knocking him over and sending them both sprawling across the ground and into the little stream. Ron was quickly on top of Draco and with amazing force was beating him unmercifully. "You killed her, you killed her, I'll kill you!" He yelled, displaying a ferocity unknown to a Weasley. Somehow, between blows, in the midst of the splashing water and flying extremities, Draco managed to grab both of Ron's arms and twist his way on top. He held the struggling Rom until he calmed down.

"Dammit, Weasley, calm down, she's fine, I did not hurt her, see for yourself." Ron stopped struggling and cast a wary eye over Draco. Draco laughed. "I don't give a pixies ass if you believe me or not, I wouldn't mind seeing that Mudblood die, but she was staining the landscape with her blood and I do so love a perfect setting." Said Draco sarcastically. He jerked Ron's hands away and stood up, dripping water and blood. Without saying anything Ron made his was over to Hermione and studied her, after a moment he stood up to face Draco. He was still breathing hard, but he had stopped shaking.

"If you think I'm going to apologize to you..." Ron said, glaring at him. Draco laughed a mirthless bark.

"Weasley, I don't need an apology from you, your state of affairs leaves you sorry enough."

Ron swelled up but before the inevitable argument could progress, they were interrupted by a loud shout. They both turned their heads upwards to face no less than fifteen men atop horses. They all had on armor, all with silver and emerald plums from their helmets. They each held either a spear or a sword, and the front man held a long flag pole with a flag bearing the crest of Slytherin.

A moment, then: "Isn't it a bit late for Halloween, gents?" Draco said, but even his cool façade was slipping. The riders dismounted and strode into the valley, surrounding them. What seemed to be the leader, who was holding a sword made of what seemed like crystal, stepped forward and removed his helmet. He looked about 28 and very tall, he had brilliant red hair and freckles spotted his nose. If he hadn't had such a fierce expression, one could say he looked almost like a Weasley. He walked slowly up to them, studying them, searching them with his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded in a cool drawling voice, tinted with cruelty. "These lands are protected from Muggles, so you must be Wizards. Who are you? Be you friend or enemy?" He said this as if the last distinction didn't matter much. Ron narrowed his eyes in distrust and knelt protectively over Hermione. The red haired leader saw this and his eyes widened.

Draco stepped up to him. "We are...The Students of Hogwarts." He said defiantly. The red haired leader narrowed his eyes.

"I have not heard of such a school, but you look harmless enough. We shall take you back to the castle and we shall find out more about you...Students of Hogwarts." He turned to his men. "Glidden, take the female, but be careful, she may have broken her neck, it looks that way." Ron paled and looked at Hermione, gingerly touching her face.

"Her neck is not broken," scoffed Draco. "Anyone with any sort of training would see that, she simply hit her head. She has a concussion, that's all."

The red haired leader grasped Draco and lifted him up without so much as a second thought. "Listen to me, boy, if you ever undermine my authority again, you will see my hospitality vanish. I am doing this because I am curious about you, but curious or not, I would not mind having one of my men slay you all for trespassing. Do you understand?" Draco gasped for breath and the red haired leader took that as a yes.

When Draco got to his feet he had such a look of rage and hatred, Ron had to lay a hand on his back to keep him from doing anything stupid. The man known as Glidden lifted Hermione and carried her over to his horse, laying her on the saddle and Glidden himself leading his horse. But before Ron or Draco could follow, they were roughly grabbed and their hands bound behind their backs. They yelled in anger and struggled against it but to no avail. The red haired leader simply laughed.

"You would not think I would let you free to wander and possibly spy, would you? we have riches and powers beyond anyone's imagination, and of course, we could not let just any unclean wizard around. Ha." The red haired leader spit onto the ground. "For the amount of Muggle-Wizard breeding, the pure bloods would be outnumbered in ten years. It's disgusting."

He motioned for his riders to mount and Ron and Draco were tied to the back of two of the horses, having to run along behind them. Ron didn't care though, about himself, or this madman who dressed in armor and liked to play make believe, all he cared about was Hermione and whether she would be alright. And beside him, amazed as he was and trying to deny it, Draco felt the same. In an effort to banish these feelings from his mind, he yelled up to the front.

"Who are you, you crazy son-of-a-bludger!" The red haired man did nothing but laugh as he spurred his horse onward.

"I am the great Lord of the Serpent! I am Lord Salazar Slytherin!"

_**Hello, I'm Allie and I wrote, er, am WRITING this story. If anyone noticed, this last chapter, chapter four, came about, oh, six or seven months after chapter three. For this I am sorry, but I honestly thought it was horrible! I thought I was doing the world a favor pretending this little fic never happened. But every once in a while I would get reviews, mostly good, and while I don't know what possessed you to like this (I question whether any mind altering drugs entered the equation) I suppose I'll add again. I'll be honest with you, I hate my writing. I find it rushed and unlikable, but I suppose I need to practice to get better, eh? So you all will be my guinea pigs! MUAAAHAHAHAHA!! Er. Yes, right. Well anyway, I ask you to please send me your comments, suggestions, or just comment on the weather (Why yes, it has been unseasonably sunny, hasn't it?) critique my writing, and I can make it better. To be honest I don't like writing the beginning of stories, I like to get to the juicy parts, so the next chapter will be better. Ah, I'm rambling. Well anyway, send your comments! And thank you, you all are so great, you all deserve cookies!!**_

_**Allie Quinn**_


End file.
